


It Begins with a Chance

by Khellamendra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor mentions of Heith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Lance might seem like a typical flirt who has his life together but he's not so sure. If anything he's over the whole thing and perfectly fine hanging out with his friends and trying to get through the semester. Then Matt asks him to take his place at the carnival. He didn't expect the biggest grump in his class to be there with his hot friend. The same friend with insanely kind eyes and a job at the fancy tech school across the river.Who knew a simple favor could give way to a chance at happiness?





	1. So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is for angeltortured over on Tumblr for the Shance Valentine's Exchange. I have written two of the prompts they suggested. However, I plan to continue this with the remaining three. They were just too good not to want to put in here.

“I need a favor.”

Staring at Matt, Lance sucked noisily through the straw. “Uh-huh.”

“It's nothing major, I need you to take my place today.” Matt started, shifting nervously at the deadpan look. “It's only for a couple of hours and then Nyma will take over.”

Lance hummed around the straw, letting the awkward silence linger. He waited, mentally counting down in his head as Matt fidgeted more.

“Please, you have to help me out! Pidge turned 16 and is already about to graduate high school.” Matt gestured wildly with his hands. “This wasn't supposed to happen for like two more years but no had to be super smart like the rest of us. And you know once that happens after that, _college_.” He hissed the word ominously. “You know as well as I do the debauched world that is _college_. A time of self-discovery and experimentation! Of doing anything and everyone!” Matt turned on Lance. “Do you remember when I used to be straight?”

“No.”

“Me either but the point is,” He grabbed shoulders. “College is life changing and I’m not ready for my dear sweet Pidge to have exposure to it.”

“I don’t think Pidge is actually interested in anyone or anything that isn’t made of metal and/or electrical parts.” Lance offered, trying once again to chase the last of his drink.

Brows knitted together. “This is true. Either way, this is the one time we both have a chance for free time a~nd the one time I can convince Pidge to leave the house. Probably.”

Lance snorted. “I still don’t know how you're worried about someone that rarely even leaves the house.”

“You say that but all it takes is one tiny introduction to the Hamiltonian method and then you’re hooked.”

“The musical?”

“That and Lagrangian are gateways to quantum mechanics, Lance. That shit is life changing in a different way. Not to mention-”

Lance leaned against the counter. “Not the musical then.” Tuning out the conversation, he let Matt pace and rant before setting the empty cup down. Grabbing shoulders, he made sure brown eyes focused on him. “I’ll do it alright.”

A face lit up. “Really?”

“If it will stop this confusing nerd rant you’re doing, then yes. I will.” Lance barely got the words out before Matt pulled him into a crushing hug.

“Thank you! You’re the best, I owe you big time!” Finally letting go, Lance took in a deep breath as Matt grabbed his bag. “Don’t be late and like I said it’s only for a couple of hours. You’ll be great and I love you forever. K bye!”

Shaking his head, he grabbed his own bag. Might as well look good for the event.

\-------------------------

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out here,” Keith complained once again as Shiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They both knew if allowed, Keith would stay hidden from the world as much as possible. Not that Shiro blamed him but he wasn’t going to let his best friend let the world pass him by.

“I know this isn’t exactly your thing but we haven’t been to a carnival in years. Besides, it’s not as fun going by myself. Life should be shared, Keith.” He would do almost anything for the other man but Shiro needed Keith to have someone else to rely on too. Which he would never be able to find if he didn’t go out, hence this plan. The carnival had color everywhere and voices filled the night air. He could work with this. “Come on.” Getting Keith to relax was the first and hardest step. He was uncomfortable around people but there was one thing Shiro knew would help.

Standing in front of the booth, purple eyes watched with unrestrained wonder as the small donuts cooked. If there was one thing Keith couldn’t resist, it was sweets and this booth had plenty to choose from. Letting him have this moment, Shiro glanced around. It had been quite a while since he had even dated so he wasn’t the most qualified. The only thing he had going was sheer determination. Crossing his arms, he scanned the area again.

He could at least rule out the people that seemed to already be in a relationship. Keith could barely handle one person, much less two. It was impressive how many different booths and attractions there. Brown eyes lingered on one in particular.

The striking red made it stand out from the more sensible colors the booths around it used. It also had heart shaped lights strung up and lips to boot. Upon closer inspection, it made sense why. He wasn’t sure the last time he had ever seen a kissing booth before.

The guy currently running it seemed to be rather popular. He knew how to draw people in with a flirty word and a bat of brilliant blue eyes. It didn’t seem that many could resist those charms. It left Shiro impressed when he drew another in. Whoever this was didn’t seem to have a problem grabbing girls and guys alike.

Caught up in the whole thing he didn’t expect those eyes to turn on him. That intense gaze lingered before slipping to his left. Letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, he watched a grin slip across that face. Then eyes were on him again and the man waved. Pointing to himself, the guy rewarded him with another smile and a nod. It was short lived when he then pointed at Keith, making a motion Shiro didn’t quite catch. Nudging Keith, he jerked his thumb towards the booth. “I think that guy’s trying to get your attention.”

“Me?” As soon as Keith looked back, the guy blew him a kiss along with a wink. Immediately a face turned red as he growled and flipped the bird. “You are such an asshole, Lance!” Shiro was about to go over there and apologize if said guy hadn’t burst into laughter at the action.

“What’s that about?”

Keith huffed. “That would be Lance. We share a couple of classes I think? Hard to tell when he hardly ever bothers to show up. He’s one of Matt’s friends and seems to take joy in messing with me.”

“You did kind of start it.” The guy running the booth interjected. He held out a fresh batch of donuts to Keith, powdered sugar heaped generously on top and a just as sweet smile. Keith grumbled but took the food and didn’t say anything snarky. “Even though it was a total accident but they’re both headstrong people so it happens. Lance is nice though, like Keith.”

Looking where Keith was standing, Shiro found the spot empty. Instead, he had moved to the other side of the booth, red-faced and trying to pretend he couldn’t hear them. “It’s nice to know that someone else sees it-?”

“Hunk.”

“Nice to meet you Hunk. Shiro.” 

“Oh yeah Keith’s bro, well in a manner of speaking.” Shiro raised a brow at that. Keith wasn’t exactly the kind to share with others. It was a nice surprise. ”I met Keith when the semester started, I share a class with both of them. Lance I’ve known since forever though. He’s harmless.”

A whistle caught Shiro’s attention. Looking back there was that same mischievous grin. This time Lance had his head in his hand, gesturing for Shiro to come over with the other.

“Mostly.” Hunk amended with a grin.

Shaking his head, he made sure Keith was still where he left him before walking over. Lance had managed to draw in another giggling girl before he got there. As soon as she was gone those eyes turned on him again and he was struck at how much more vibrant they were up close.

“Like what you see?”

“What?” More laughter, softer this time but still as amused. Shiro could feel cheeks heat up at getting caught much less having it happen. He should be too be too old for this kind of thing. 

“Sorry, you spaced out on me so I couldn’t help it. Since you’re over here though, would you like to buy a kiss? It’s for charity.” Lance asked, batting eyes at him.

So that was it. Shiro wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed after all that was the whole point of this. Lance was trying to draw as many customers as possible to get as much money as he could. Taking out some money, he slipped it into the jar next to brunette. As soon as it had dropped, Lance was leaning in.

“You can keep the kiss.”

He thought he saw a look of disappointment pass over cute features but it was gone to fast for him to be sure. “Not into guys huh?”

“I just like things like that to have a little more meaning is all. It’s nothing personal but I’m not as into casual as I use to be. Thanks anyway, Lance.” A brow raised at his name. Realization hit when eyes fell on Keith again and the other man grinned. Turning, Shiro headed back towards Keith.

“How about a date then, _Shiro_.” The way a voice said his name stopped Shiro in his tracks. Without even thinking he turned around again. How did a stranger’s voice make his heart jump like that?

“A date? Why?” He shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Lance snorted. “First of all you are beyond hot and you can’t even deny it.” Shiro rolled his eyes about to say no before Lance kept going. “But seriously, there’s something about you that’s interesting. I’ve heard stuff about you from Keith. He complains about me because he complains about everyone but we do talk ya know. Always has nice things to say about you and maybe _Shiro_ I’m a little over casual too.” He grinned again. “I’ll even hook Keith up with someone. We both know he needs it.”

“I’ll consider it, depending on who you pick for Keith.” Shiro fixed him with a hard look as Lance put his hands up in defense.

“Don’t worry, I have great taste.” He said with a wink. “And I know who would be perfect for Mr. I’m-So-Grumpy-About-Everything.” Shiro followed to where he was pointing, eyes falling on Hunk who was talking animatedly to Keith. Whatever it was had Keith’s full attention and he couldn’t remember the last time he had seen that.

“Well if it’ll help Keith…”

Lance nodded. “Oh yeah totally all for his sake.” Shiro chuckled.

“Alright, you win. I’ll do it.”

Perking up, the smile on Lance’s face somehow managed to get bigger. “Awesome! How about around one on Thursday in front of the coffee shop down on 5th? The sooner we set them up the harder it’ll be for Keith to get out of it. I’ll leave it up to Hunk on what they do. You and I will have our own plans. My treat of course.”

Shiro didn’t have to think about it this time. “One it is. See you then, Lance.”

Watching Shiro walk off with Keith, Lance bit his lip as excitement bubbled up. Maybe he was going to be the one that ended up owing Matt.


	2. It's a Date Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wasn't sure what had come over him. It was too late to back out now, he had a date.

There might have been clothing everywhere but it looked organized. At least that’s what Lance told himself as he poured over shirts. This was going to be casual but he still wanted to look good. Not too good because he didn’t want it to look like he was trying too hard. He wanted to try hard though.

The way Keith would describe him, made the guy just sound so damn nice and Lance could use some of that in this life. Not only that but seeing him in person had not diminished that in the least bit. Plus he was hot as hell and Lance was not against that.

Looking in the mirror, he frowned and pulled off the shirt. Dropping it to join the others, he grabbed his cell when it went off. Holding it to his ear, he picked up another shirt. “What’s up Hunk? Not freaking out are you?”

“I’m more worried about you. I know how you can be and this is the first date in quite a while man. I didn’t think you’d ask the guy on a date.”

Lance dropped the shirt with a frown. “I didn’t think I would either, it just slipped out. What was I thinking Hunk? He’s way out of my league.”

“Oh no, you are not going down this road buddy. You are worth it and we both know it. If he didn’t have any interest, he wouldn’t have said yes. End of story.” The sound of laughter helped shoulders relax as Hunk continued stirring his pot. “You two are going to have a great time.”

“Thanks, buddy. So what about you and Keith, what’s the game plan?” Should he go with blue? He always thought he looked good in blue.

Adjusting the heat, Hunk moved the phone to his other ear. “He’s going to come over here. Figured we should keep it simple but still get him out of the house. I’m in the middle of cooking right now. After all, food has a way of bringing people together.”

“You are so wise Hunk.” He heard the sound of a doorbell in the background. “Is he early?”

“A little bit but not much. I figured he would be since he’s always early for class. I made sure to plan for it. Speaking of which you don’t want to be late.” Hunk wiped his hands off as he head for the door. “Oh and wear the blue button down. You can pair it with your regular jacket so you look casual but not too casual. Plus it brings out your eyes and he’ll love it. Trust me.”

Picking up said, shirt, Lance stood up and held it against himself. This could actually work. “Thanks, Hunk. Have fun.” 

“You too. Tell me all about it later. Bye!”

“Later.” Slipping the phone into his pocket, Lance pulled the shirt on. “Okay, Lance you can do this.”

The sharp bite of the air outside his dorm helped clear his head. Putting hands in the pockets of his jacket, he hoped he wouldn’t look as nervous as he felt. He had acted so confidently yesterday but now nerves were biting at him. As soon as he turned the corner they went quiet.

Shiro was already there, looking amazing in a shirt that should have been illegal in how it fits over a chest. Lance wasn’t sure there was any shirt that could contain those muscles. He wasn’t sure he wanted them to and was this guy serious with that jacket? It wasn’t until brown eyes met blue that his legs felt weak. That was what had convinced him to do this. That kindness reflecting so clearly in them.

“Hey, am I late?” Lance asked, throwing a smile a Shiro. He wasn’t sure it compared to the one that he got in return.

“Not at all. I was early actually.”

Lance ran a hand through his hair. “You really are a boy scout aren’t you?”

Shiro frowned. “Is that bad?”

“Not in the least bit. Come on.” Brushing against Shiro, he took note of the soft intake of breath from the other man. It was the kind of reassurance he needed right then. Shoulders relaxed as Shiro left in step with him.

He could feel Shiro sneaking glances at him. Keeping his own forward, he didn’t keep a smile off his face as he mentally counted down in his head.

“Where are we going?”

Pausing at a crosswalk, he waiting for the red hand to disappear. The college town was always bustling with people and he enjoyed it. So many different types of pairs and groups with their own lives and stories. “It’s a secret. Don’t worry, it’s in a public place.” He said, walking across the white lines.

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

Lance snickered. “Because you know you could take me down if you wanted to? I know I don’t stand a chance against those guns.”

“More like I’m curious in learning more about you and what you enjoy doing.” Looking up at Shiro, Lance was grateful that he didn’t stumble. He couldn’t stop his face from heating up but at least darker skin made it a little harder to tell.

Looking straight ahead again he cleared his throat.“Yeah well luckily for you we’re here.”

People milled around the open area. Every now and then they paused to look at the various tables and makeshift stands before them. There was a lot more down the line that Shiro couldn’t see from here. Even so, he could make out plenty of fruits, vegetables, and other homemade goods set up. “I didn’t know there was a farmer’s market out here.”

Lance wandered ahead, shrugging “It helps to have a friend who’s a chef. He knows all the best place to get ingredients. Hunk is part of the reason I love food so much.”

“You wouldn’t know it from the way you look.” Shiro teased, pointing Lance in the side as he passed.

Feigning offense, Lance was quick to catch up. “Excuse you. I have a great metabolism plus I work out. I’m sure it’s completely different from your routine though.” He said, reaching out to squeeze an arm. Humming appreciatively, he reluctantly let go. “Yup just as firm as I thought.”

“If you adjust your routine I’m sure you could get them too.” Shiro pointed out.

“And ruin my aesthetic? No thank you.”

Shiro laughed. “That’s fair. You do have a nice ‘aesthetic’.” Lance saw that smirk out of the corner of his eyes and he knew he couldn’t hide the blush this time.

“A~nyway. We have a lot to see. Come on!” Without thinking he grabbed Shiro’s hand, pulling him along at first. At least until Shiro caught up again. Lance didn’t think it would be so simple but as they walked along, it was. Shiro was easy to talk to and no stranger to the kitchen. They shared facts and ideas of the various foods they came across. Neither of them was going to be leaving empty-handed.

“So Cuba huh?”

Lance popped a piece of mango in his mouth, nodding until he could swallow. “Yup. I wanted to see more of the world. My parents wanted me to go to school. So we compromised and I decided to come here.”

Sitting down, Shiro joined him and took a piece of the fruit. “So why here exactly?”

“Could ask you the same thing but honestly I watched a lot of movies as a kid. Plus the junk food over here is insane and I love it. They fry _everything_. This coming summer break I am totally going on a road trip to as many festivals and fairs as I can. I want to hate myself before I even get halfway through. Speaking of school, are you a student?” He asked, blue eyes looking Shiro up and down for any clues.

“Actually I’m not. I’m a professor. At a completely different school.” Shiro added quickly. He could see the wheels turning. When eyes widened he knew Lance got it.

“You mean that big fancy one on the other side of the river? G-Tech or whatever?”

Nodding he tilted his head. “I live over in that area too. Is that a problem?”

Shaking his head quickly, Lance laughed though it sounded off. “Nope, not at all. Speaking of food, there’s a place I want to take you that’s here.” Shiro fixed Lance with an amused and yet skeptical look. “It’s not fried, promise.” Lance offered as if he could read Shiro’s mind. 

“Well, this place has been pretty great so far. I can trust this will be too.” Standing up, he offered his hand to Lance and helped him up. He was too aware that Shiro didn’t let go again. “So, where to?” Heart hammering in his chest, Lance wasn’t sure why that small reveal had shaken him. No, he knew why.

“Huh? Oh right yeah food. This way!”

The place was small but the smells coming from it made Shiro’s mouth water. Lance looked as ecstatic. True to his word they didn’t have anything fried. Instead the small shop displayed a variety of meats and cheeses. The smell was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. “Matt says this place makes the best Italian club sandwiches ever. They even make their own bread.” 

Shiro decided that must have been it. It smelled like the Holt household. He made a mental note to stop by for a visit when he got a chance. It had been too long. “Well if Matt says so then it must be true. He would never put his stamp of approval on anything potentially Italian if he didn’t believe it.”

“You know Matt too?”

“I knew his dad first. He’s the reason I wanted to become a professor in the first place actually. Then I met Matt and once Matt likes you-”

“You can’t get rid of him. Believe I know.” Lance complained though he was smiling. “He’s a great friend and he knows his authentic Italian sandwiches. Shall we?”

Laughing he nodded. “Absolutely.”

Ordering their food, they lucked out in getting a table. It was messy but neither of them was willing to waste a single bite. Lance kept sneaking glances at Shiro who was in heaven. Kicking his feet under the table, he felt a smile tug at his lips over how cute it was. Soon enough, they finished and the date was winding down.

“I had a lot of fun. I was kind of afraid you’d think the farmer’s market was lame but you’ve got quite a lot there. So...I hope that means you enjoyed it?” Lance asked, holding his own bags behind his back in both hands.

The smile was going to make him want to melt every time, Lance knew it. “Yeah, I did have a lot of fun. Plus now I have a new place to visit.”

Feeling awkward again, Lance smiled. “Glad I could help.”

“It also gave me a great idea for our next date.”

Lance stopped. “What?” That was apparently not the response Shiro expected and Lance panicked. “What...is this idea that you have?” He amended.

Smiling, Shiro held up his bags. “Since you love food so much, I was thinking that maybe I would show you what I can do.”

He sighed in relief until he realized what Shiro said. “You want me to come over to your place?” Lance glanced towards the large river in the distance and the other half of the city he could see from here.

Shiro shrugged. “If it’s too far I can come over to your place-”

“No, no that’s okay. I’d love to see your place!” Lance said quickly, grinning, and hoping Shiro didn’t see through him.

He could tell his odd behavior wasn’t going entirely unnoticed. Either Shiro was too nice to ask or didn’t know. Either way, he nodded and pulled out his phone. “Good. We should exchange numbers. I’ll text you my address and the time later. If that’s okay?”

This was better than okay and Lance wanted to jump for joy. “Yeah, that sounds great.” He said, keeping a voice steady, and managing to set the bags down without his hand shaking. He refused to embarrass himself. Instead, he took Shiro’s phone without warning and put his number in. Sending himself a quick text, he waited for the notification noise before handing it back with a small smirk. “Now you have my number too.”

Picking up the bags he started to walk away, leaving Shiro to stare after him. Looking back, he winked at the other man. “Don’t leave me hanging, K?”

Looking down at his phone, Shiro chuckled at the little message Lance had sent himself from the phone. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
